It's Only the Beginning
by Storywriter
Summary: A new girl comes to Port Charles not knowing what is actually going on.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the show, I am just a fan, and this was just a thought. 

It's Only the Beginning

Jack Ramsey looked closely at the new girl sitting at the bar. The girl looked like she was going to cry at any given moment. The girl just suddenly got up, but then sat back down. Jack walked over to her. 

" Are you okay?" Jack asked. 

" I just felt a little dizzy," the girl answered, " I don't usually drink." 

" You're new around here?" Jack asked, " The name is Jack." 

" I'm Holly," Holly answered, " I am new, I just came to this small town from the big city, I couldn't take it anymore." 

" Welcome to Port Charles," Jack said. 

" Nice to meet you, " Holly said, " Jack. Jack what?" 

" Jack Ramsey," Jack answered. 

" Holly Jessup," Holly said, " See you around." 

Holly then got up and walked out of the bar. Jack just smiled to himself.

Days later, Holly was getting a weird feeling about Port Charles and hanging around with Jack scared her. 

" What's going on with you?" Jack asked. 

" This town is weird," Holly said, " I keep hearing about vampires."

" Crazy isn't it," Jack said. 

" Vampires don't exist," Holly said, " Not in this day and age." 

" I hear you," Jack said. 

Jack couldn't tell Holly the truth that the vampires did actually exist. 

A few more days have passed and Holly still doesn't feel that the town of Port Charles was right for her. Her friendship with Jack was growing, or was she falling for him. 

" Jack Ramsey sure has your mind going in circles," Holly said. 

" I do?" she heard Jack's voice. 

Holly turned around stunned. 

" Jack," Holly said, " Where did you come from?" 

Jack sat down next to her and just stared at her. 

" What are you looking at?" Holly asked. 

" Who else would I look at?" Jack asked in reply. 

" This is crazy," Holly said, " Or are we crazy?" 

" This town is crazy," Jack said, " Or haven't you heard?" 

Holly just smiled, she was sure she was in love. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Jack and Holly were becoming closer or so it seemed to certain people. 

Holly went walking through the park when she ran into Jamal. 

" Hey Holly," Jamal said. 

" Hi," Holly said. 

" Nice day," Jamal said. 

" Sure is," Holly said, " I'm waiting for Jack." 

" What's going on between you two?" Jamal asked. 

" I don't know," Holly said, " All I know is when I am with Jack I feel safe and warm." 

" Nice to know," she heard. 

Jamal and Holly turned to see Jack. 

" Jack also has a way of sneaking up on people," Jamal said. 

" Didn't mean to frighten you," Jack said. 

" Why would I be," Holly said, " I was expecting you." 

" But not Jamal? " Jack asked. 

" Not in the least," Holly said. 

" I'll leave you two alone," Jamal said with a smile. 

Jamal then walked away. 

" What's with him?" Holly asked. 

" Don't ask," Jack answered, " It's better if you don't know." 

" This town is crazy," Holly said, " Too crazy." 

" But you have now been in this crazy town for two whole months," Jack said. 

" And still hearing these crazy rumors about vampires," Holly said, " I mean get real." 

Jack just walked along with Holly, he was afraid to tell her the truth, that the vampires were real. 

A few days have gone by and Holly now hears more talk and is getting scared by it. All through town she hears nothing but vampire stories and she doesn't know what to believe. 

" Vampires," Holly said, " Is this town a storybook?" 

" Who are you talking to?" Holly heard. 

Holly turned around to see Jamal again behind her. 

" Are you following me?" Holly asked. 

" I might be," Jamal answered. 

" Well stop you are scaring me," Holly said, " Just like these stories on vampires." 

" It's not a story," Jamal said, " They're real." 

" Are you crazy?" Holly asked. 

" No," Jamal said, " I am one." 

" You're kidding?" Holly asked. 

" Do you want me to prove it?" Jamal asked. 

" Jamal stop it," Holly said, " You're really scaring me." 

Jamal just stepped closer to her. 

" Stop it," Holly said. 

" I need my fix," Jamal said. 

" What are you talking about?" Holly asked. 

Then Holly knew when Jamal showed his fangs. Holly screamed and ran away. 

Holly continued to run and scream through the park not even looking back. Jack was also strolling through the park and could hear screaming. 

" Holly," Jack said. 

Jack then saw Holly running. 

" Jack," Holly said running straight to him. 

" Hey," Jack said hugging her, " What is it?" 

" Me," Jamal said coming up. 

Holly screamed again. 

" Leave her alone," Jack said. 

" Come on Jack," Jamal said, " You know what's going on." 

" Don't do it," Jack said, " Leave Holly alone." 

Holly was panting so hard she could barely breathe. 

" You are scaring her," Jack said. 

" You would too if she knew," Jamal said. 

" This town is full of crazy people," Holly said. 

Holly just looked at Jack and Jamal. Port Charles was becoming creepier by the moment. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Jack was holding onto a frightened Holly. 

" Jamal don't do this to Holly," Jack said. 

" Get out of my way, Jack," Jamal said. 

Holly was stepping back as they talked. 

" Think about this," Jack said. 

" I have," Jamal said, " You can't protect her." 

" I can try," Jack said. 

Holly then ran off. 

" Well look who ran away," Jamal said running in the direction Holly went. 

" No," Jack said also running. 

Holly ran though the wooded area of the park and didn't look back. She then ran directly into Jamal. 

Holly screamed and Jamal just stared at her. 

" Let me go," Holly said, " Please Jamal." 

Jamal then moved closer to her. 

Holly screamed again and then realized she was in her bedroom. It was a nightmare. 

" Am I going crazy now?" Holly asked herself. 

The next day Holly went walking outside her apartment when she saw Jack with Jamal. 

" Oh no," Holly thought. 

" Hey Holly," Jack said. 

Holly walked the other way. 

" Hey," Jack said stopping her, " Are you okay?" 

" I didn't sleep well," Holly said, " I had a bad dream." 

" About what?" Jamal asked. 

" This talk through town about vampires have given me nightmares," Holly said, " Everyone around me was one and they we after me." 

" It was a dream," Jack said, " That's all it is, talk." 

" Are you sure?" Holly said. 

" Trust me," Jack said. 

Holly just smiled. She did trust Jack 100%. 


	4. Discovering the Truth

Discovering the Truth

Holly's feelings for Jack was growing with every passing moment, so were her nightmares. Holly couldn't sleep for every time she closed her eyes she saw the vampires. 

Holly went looking for Jack, who was busy at the Exlicir. When Jack saw her he immediately went up to her. 

" Are you okay?" Jack asked. 

" The nightmares," Holly answered, " They keep me awake at night." 

" I'm sorry," Jack said, " I wish I could tell you something that would make you feel better." 

Holly couldn't help but have the thought of Jack staying her for one night. 

" There is one thing you could do," Holly said, " Tell me the truth." 

" I already have," Jack said, " Vampires don't exist." 

" I believe you," Holly said, " Now maybe I can sleep at night." 

" Holly," Jack said, " Try to concentrate on something fun and beautiful." 

" You mean something like you?" Holly asked. 

" You are so funny," Jack said laughing.

" And you are so.." Holly stopped as Jack suddenly kissed her.

" Wow," Holly said. 

" You were saying," Jack said. 

" Hot," Holly answered, " I'd better let you get back to work." 

Holly smiled and then went out the door. Jack was disappointed in himself for he just lied to Holly. 

That evening Holly sat in the park when she ran into Jamal. 

" Jamal, " Holly said, " Why is it that when I am alone, here you are?" 

" To protect you," Jamal said. 

" To protect me from what?" Holly asked. 

" The vampires," Jamal answered. 

" There are no vampires," Holly said, " Jack told me." 

" Oh, they are all around," Jamal said, " You're looking at one." 

Holly pinched herself and she jumped back. 

" Why did you just do that?" Jamal asked. 

" I am not dreaming," Holly said, " This is real." 

" Darn right it is," Jamal said," I need to satisfy my craving." 

" No," Holly said stepping back, " Leave me alone." 

Jamal sprang at her and Holly ran. 

Meanwhile, Rafe and Alison were strolling in the park with Jack when they heard screaming. 

" That sounds like Holly," Jack said running. 

Rafe and Alison ran too only to see Jamal with Holly, who then collapsed. 

" No," Jack said. 

" I feel better," Jamal said. 

" How could you?" Jack said, " Holly didn't deserve that." 

" I got my fix," Jamal said. 

" You killed her," Jack said. 

" Either that," Jamal said, " Or she will turn into a vampire." 

Jamal then ran away. 

Jack leaned down and felt a weak pulse, but no response. 

" I have to help her," Jack said. 

" How?" Rafe asked, " In this case, Holly could die." 

" That's what I am trying to avoid," Jack said picking up Holly's lifeless body.

" Where are you going?" Alison asked. 

" To the springs," Jack said. 

" The springs don't work," Alison reminded him. 

" I have to try," Jack said, " I have to save Holly." 

Jack just walked off with Holly in his arms hoping for a miracle. 


	5. Hoping for a Miracle

Hoping for a Miracle 

Jack went through the town carrying Holly's limp body. He had to get to the springs, which was in the far part of the forest. Jack went through the cave and laid Holly down. 

" I sure hope this works," Jack said, " It better." 

Jack pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and soaked it up with water and washed up Holly and the wound Jamal gave her. 

" I'm so sorry," Jack whispered, " I just couldn't protect you." 

Jack felt tears swelling up in his eyes, but resisted from letting them flow. 

Meanwhile, Jamal was at the mansion talking to Joshua. 

" So you couldn't turn Holly into a vampire?" Joshua asked. 

" Jack showed up and I had to run," Jamal said, " Besides it may have killed her." 

" Kill her?" Joshua questioned, " Why would it kill her?" 

" One if the unlucky ones," Jamal guessed, " I don't know." 

" Maybe in a few days it will change," Joshua said, " Holly still may could become a vampire." 

" Holly is unconscious," Jamal said, " Jack carried her off somewhere." 

" Where?" Joshua asked. 

" Who knows," Jamal said, " It's not like he can take her.." 

" The springs," Joshua said. 

" But the springs don't work," Jamal said, " It's not a miracle place anymore." 

Jack took Holly away from the springs and to his apartment. Holly was still unresponsive, but Jack had hope. Jack laid her on the sofa and covered her up. Jack just looked at her. 

" I may have just made the biggest mistake," Jack thought, " I love this girl who may be taken away." 

Jack just sat on the floor and held onto Holly's hand, he was not ready to let go. Not yet anyway. 

Two days later, Holly still laid motionless, but still had a very weak pulse. Jack couldn't leave her side and called on his brother Chris for help. 

" I don't know why you are keeping Holly here," Chris said, " She should be in the hospital." 

" I can't take her there," Jack said, " Besides Jamal could be looking for her." 

" What for?" Chris said, " Doesn't he think Holly is dead?" 

" He saw me carry her off," Jack said, " And Rafe and Alison know I took her to the springs." 

" And they think that you did the wrong thing?" Chris asked. 

" I think it didn't work," Jack said. 

" Holly does have a weak pulse," Chris said, " And being unresponsive is not a good sign." 

" Thanks for the vote of confidence," Jack said. 

" I have to get back to the hospital," Chris said, " Don't give up hope yet." 

Chris left and Jack just looked at Holly. 

" I will never give up," Jack said. 

In the few days after he bit Holly, Jamal was looking all over for her. 

" Where would she be?" Jamal thought. 

Jamal went walking and saw Jack. 

" Jack," Jamal said. 

" Get away from me," Jack said. 

" Where's Holly?" Jamal said. 

" Somewhere you can't find her," Jack answered. 

" I'm sorry," Jamal said, " Joshua wanted me to do it." 

" Turn Holly into a vampire," Jack said, " It killed her." 

" She is dead?" Jamal said. 

" Yes," Jack lied. 

" I don't believe you," Jamal said. 

" Believe what you want," Jack said, " I don't care." 

Jack went away from Jamal and back to his apartment. Holly was still there motionless. 

" I can't give up," Jack said again sitting on the floor and taking Holly's hand, " Please wake up." 

Jack leaned down and kissed her cheek, but then felt a tug on his hand. Jack looked and saw Holly moving. 

" Holly," Jack said. 

Holly opened her eyes. 

" Oh my.." Jack said, " It's a miracle." 

" Jack," Holly whispered, " Where am I? What happened?" 

Jack just smiled and knew her had a long story to tell. 


	6. The Long Story

The Long Story

Jack watched as Holly slowly sat up. 

" Are you okay?" Jack asked. 

Holly just looked at him. 

" Where am I?" Holly asked. 

" My place," Jack answered. 

" How did I get here?" Holly asked. 

" I carried you here right after." Jack began to say. 

" After Jamal," Holly said, " Oh my God, Jamal is.." 

" A vampire," Jack said, " Holly I am so sorry." 

" So vampires do exist," Holly asked, " And they are here in Port Charles?" 

" Yes," Jack said, " I used to be one." 

" Used to be?" Holly questioned, " I don't get it." 

" No need to worry," Jack said, " I promise you I will protect you." 

" Who else?" Holly asked, " Who else do I need protection from?" 

" Caleb, Livvie, and a number of others," Jack said. 

" And you think you can protect me?" Holly asked. 

" Yes," Jack said. 

" Okay," Holly said, " But how in the world did I survive this." 

" I took you to the springs," Jack said, " I was hoping for a miracle." 

" You saved me," Holly said. 

" I had to," Jack said, " I care about you, I couldn't lose you." 

" Jack," Holly said, " You saved my life." 

" Like I said," Jack said, " I had to do something." 

" Where is Jamal?" Holly asked. 

" Not here," Jack said, " And if I could I would kill him." 

" But it's hard to kill a vampire," Holly said. 

" A part of me still considers Jamal a friend," Jack said. 

" You are so sweet," Holly said, " You still want to be a friend to Jamal and protect me." 

" I will protect you with my own life," Jack said, " Whatever I have to do." 

" I guess you got your miracle," Holly said. 

" I got more than that," Jack said. 

" Thank you," Holly said. 

" What are friends for," Jack said. 

Holly just smiled; Jack indeed had his miracle. 

Jamal again later that day when in search of Holly and Jack. 

" I have orders to turn Holly," Jamal said, " She's here and I know she's alive." 

Jamal went through the park and ran into Joshua. 

" Where are you going?" Joshua asked. 

" I am looking for Holly," Jamal answered, " I think I know where she is." 

" Where else would she be?" Joshua asked, " Besides the hospital." 

" Jack's apartment," Jamal answered. 

Meanwhile Jack was talking to Holly about the whole story behind the vampires. 

" That's incredible," Holly said, " How in the world did this all start?" 

" I told you," Jack said, " I died and came back to life as a vampire." 

" Then what cured you?" Holly asked, " I mean.. How?" 

" It doesn't matter," Jack said, " What matters is that you are safe." 

" For now," Holly said, " Am I going…" 

Holly then got up and ran out the door. Jack followed her. 

" Holly," Jack said. 

Holly stopped and stared at him. 

" I am going to become a vampire," Holly said. 

" No," Jack said, " I think you are one of the lucky ones." 

" Jack you have to tell me why you decided to save my life," Holly said. 

" You don't get it do you," Jack said, " Holly I love you." 

" Jack," Holly said, " I love you too." 

" Then don't be afraid of me," Jack said, " And never be afraid of yourself." 


End file.
